


Black Knight of Seijoh

by Fliptail27



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Knight Iwa-chan, Debts, Knight Iwaizumi, M/M, Oikawa Can Be A Little Shit Sometimes, slowly falling in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fliptail27/pseuds/Fliptail27
Summary: The Demon King Oikawa decides to save a pillaged village out of his kind personality. Okay, it was so he could Lord it over the honorable knight that resides there. But still it was a nice thing to do. Now the Knight owes him and needs to make it up somehow and appease this odd Demon.





	1. Not Villager Specific

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to promise regular updates, I just wrote this on a whim. Please let me know thoughts in the comments though!
> 
> *Disclaimer I do not own the characters depicted in this fanfic*

The sound of screaming women and children filled his ears. He could feel the heat as fires consumed homes and livelihoods. A general feeling of tragedy and despair permeated the air. Hopelessness and despair burdened his heart.

Iwaizumi knew what all of those things meant, his village was doomed. As a knight, he knew that the probability that he would lose his life in this fight was increasing every passing minute. He looked around at the chaos of battle trying to find a place to start. What would it matter if he took down two bandits before meeting his untimely end? Nothing he would be able to do would truly save his village. He had already taken down numerous bandits, but looking around, did it help save anyone? Five less bandits were pillaging, too many more continued their unsavory actions. He needed to get to his sister, his only living family. Well, he hoped she was still alive at the very least. She was far too young and too innocent to have any part of this battle, hero or victim. Yes indeed they were truly doomed. Out of the corner of his large brown eyes, Iwaizumi saw the sun glint off a sword plunging towards his head. He knew there was no possible way for him to dodge such a close attack. This was to be his end. The knight was brave, he intended to stare down his fate with dignity until the very end. His mind rushing through a prayer of protection for his little sister. All of a sudden, the hurtling sword ceased its motion. He turned seeing the bandit surrounded by an odd wispy forcefield. The bandits cruel smirk frozen, but his eyes showed fear.

“You really must be more careful, I thought he was going to decapitate you.” a honeyed voice drifted down to Iwaizumi. At first he looked around, but could not locate his savior. Then he caught a flash of movement in the air above him. There he saw a handsome man lounging in midair. He was normal looking enough except his amber eyes seemed to look into your very soul and he had sharp black horns peeking out over his tousled brown hair. They were not enough to detract from how handsome he was.

“Who are you?” Iwaizumi asked, squaring himself to the air borne stranger.

The man flashed a mischievous smile before bowing and floating down to stand even with the knight. “I am the Demon King Oikawa, and you brave knight now owe me your life.”

The Demon King? That’s it! That was the only way Iwaizumi could save his village from utter destruction. “Since you’re in such a giving mood, how about you save the rest of the village too.”

The Demon King struck a pensive pose, one finger on his lips. “Hmmm...I could do that, but you will owe me one favor for every life I save.” Iwaizumi was unsure whether to accept the deal. It’s true that he would be the only one damned, the rest of the village could live on in safety. However, could this demon be trusted? “I can see this is a difficult decision for you, but you don’t need to get worry wrinkles. I’m going to save this village no matter what you say because you adhere to the knight’s code. You’re honorable.” The warlock let out a ring of mocking laughter before ascending high into the air once more. With a snap of his fingers, bright mint green flames burst out from him in every direction. After they had passed no more bandits were to be seen, the fires were put out and all the buildings were repaired as if there was never a fight. He then lowered himself to the ground with a smug smile. “So Humie what’s your name?”

“Sir Hajime Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa put a finger up to his lips deep in thought. “Well Iwa-chan it looks like you owe me 154 favors.” Oikawa accentuated his mathematical skills with a conspiratorial wink as Iwaizumi’s face fell into utter shock and disbelief. “If you remember our deal it was one favor for one life saved, not innocent villager specific.”

“Tch that was a dirty trick, what else would you expect from a demon.”

Oikawa placed a hand over his heart with an exaggerated pained expression. “Iwa-chan you wound me! I thought I was being pretty nice in saving your town. If your not happy with it though, I can certainly put it back the way it was.”

Iwaizumi balled his hands into fists and ground out. “No, please don’t. Thank you for saving the town.”

“You’re very welcome Iwa-chan! You know you’re pretty dour for a knight, shouldn’t you I don’t know be smiling or something?”

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a dirty glare as he clearly stated, “My freedom just got signed away to save my village. I guess I’m not in a very cheerful mood.”

Oikawa peered intently into his face then placed his index finger in between Iwaizumi’s black eyebrows. “You know Iwa-chan these frown lines say that you’re never in a cheerful mood.” As he spoke, Iwaizumi could feel a gentle warmth spread from the finger. It then retreated back, as Oikawa removed his hand. “Fixed them!” He proudly declared, “I want my Iwa-chan to look as pretty as can be!”

Oikawa snapped his fingers making a mint green portal. He gave a short bow and held his hand out to his shining knight. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and reluctantly took his hand. With a short tug and a nauseating feeling in the pit of his stomach, Iwaizumi was standing in a grand castle. It was a lot nicer than he thought. He was expecting gargoyles eating human flesh, black harsh looking spikes and a moat filled with piranhas. But the castle was actually pretty nice. The stone melded seamlessly into the nature around it. The castle was mainly white, with natural furniture hewn from different kinds of wood. It looked more like a fairy lived there than a demon king.

“So Iwa-chan what do you think?” Oikawa looked at him worriedly. He wanted Iwa-chan to like it, so if he wasn’t happy Oikawa would just have to change all the decorations.

Iwaizumi looked around, his sharp dark brown eyes taking in every detail. “Its-unexpected.”

“In a good way?”

Iwaizumi shrugged, it didn’t really matter anyway. He was a prisoner here, to complete favors for a demon.

Oikawa pouted at him, hands on his hips. Finally he heaved a great sigh. “Iwa-chan you need to learn to relax a little. Come on, I’ll show you to your room.” Oikawa led Iwaizumi through an insane amount of twists and turns, hallways and corridors. Finally Oikawa opened a door. “This is your room.” The room was absolutely huge. Obnoxiously so. The town hall could have fit in this one room alone. It held a massive extremely comfortable looking bed. Mannequins that held different colored armors with different styles, there were also a few with finery on them. A lovely sword rack that held gleaming weapons of varying shapes and sizes. Finally a large hot tub inlaid in the floor. Iwaizumi was absolutely stunned, this was the most extravagance than he had ever seen.

Iwaizumi looked over at the demon, utterly confused. “I thought I was supposed to be your prisoner?”

“Oh Iwa-chan I don’t really like the word prisoner. You’re my guest! And so you get one of the nicest rooms I have, I did already say I wanted to keep you pretty. I don’t think a cold, damp dungeon would do much for your looks.” Oikawa smiled brightly then winked. “Why don’t you go ahead and relax for a while and then I’ll come get you when dinner’s ready.”

Iwaizumi just nodded, when Oikawa left him alone he didn’t actually know what to do. He had just lost his freedom hadn’t he? Shouldn’t he feel something? Not knowing what else he could possibly do in this situation, he prayed.

* * *

 

Oikawa made his way to his own room, almost giddy with happiness. All these years alone were finally going to be able to melt away. He had a guest, and not just any guest. It was his Iwa-chan! Though the knight didn’t seem to remember him at all.

_The normal hush that permeated Seijoh Forest was disrupted by a piercing wail. The Demon King went to investigate what could be making such an atrocious noise in his domain. In a clearing, he found a small human child with spiky black hair sobbing, holding his bruised cheek in his pudgy hand._

_Oikawa stepped from the shadows into plain view in the clearing. “Human child why do you cry?” He half expected the child to scream in terror and flee from the imposing demon lord._

_But the child is not afraid, he is brave. “The other boys hit me and it hurts.” The boy snuffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve._

_“What’s your name and age small one?”_

_The boy stood up and squared his shoulders, since he was making a proper introduction. “I’m Hajime Iwaizumi and I’m four.”_

_The demon smiled kindly at the fearless child. “Why would they hit you?”_

_“They said my Daddy was a coward, so I told them they were stupid.”_

_The demon king giggled. This child was also foolish it seemed. “Would you like me to take the pain away?”_

_The child looked wary, but nodded. Oikawa walked over and knelt down next to the child. He snapped his fingers making a mint green fire glow over the palm of his hand. Gingerly he set the hand to the child’s bruise incanting. “Pain, pain fly away.”_

_The child’s face broke out into a huge grin. “The pain flew away!” The child had the most adorable dimples when he actually smiled._

_“Why don’t I walk you out of the forest? I don’t want you to get lost.” Oikawa held a hand out, in which Iwaizumi slipped his small hand in, happily walking with the demon. In no time, they arrived back at the village outskirts. “Are you going to be okay on your own?”_

_“It’s okay. I can be brave, someday I’ll even be a knight.” The child happily hopped over and grabbed a fistful of wild flowers, offering them to the demon. “Thanks for helping me!”_

_Oikawa accepted the flowers in true awe of this small human child. It was the first time in his long life he wasn’t feared. The power that came with the title Demon King tended to be terrifying for any who came in contact with him. He made a silent promise that eventually he would converse with this human again. He would also protect them with everything he had. He stood for a long time watching the retreating form of Iwaizumi. Once he was absolutely sure he was safe, he set out once more to find his tormentors. And find them he did, they were just on the forest's edge not far from the village. Laughing and shoving each other playfully. They looked like bullies. Oikawa hated bullies. He grew his horns out so they stood prominently on top of his head, adding to his imposing height. Then he conjured a quickmist to surround the children, dimming the surrounding light to cast shadows all about._

_“Who has dared to enter my domain?” He asked in the scariest voice he could imagine. The children all froze staring in abject horror at the large demon. “As penance for your folly, I shall cast a curse. Should you ever hold anything but kindness in your heart, you shall swallow a thousand burning needles!” He snapped his fingers, outlining the children in mint green fire. Harmless but frightening. When he was done the children nodded once and then fled screaming back to the village. Oikawa needed to get back to his castle quickly in case the human’s wanted to try to seek revenge. They would never be able to find his castle in the heavy magic and labyrinth that was Seijoh Forest. His Kingdom. They would do well to remember that._


	2. Knights aren't cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's been a little while but I hope everyone enjoys the next two chapters! Let me know any thoughts in the comments!

Oikawa spent 20 minutes in the mirror trying to find the perfect outfit to awe his Iwa-chan without appearing gaudy and shallow. Eventually he settled on a chocolate brown outfit with turquoise accents that did wonders for his amber eyes. Finally looking perfect he set off for Iwaizumi’s room, delivering a cheery knock. Iwaizumi opened the door looking positive edible in a black sleeveless undershirt and black breeches. His spiky black hair shone with water, apparently he had at least washed up. Oikawa allowed himself a moment to take in those broad shoulders and corded muscles. Knight indeed!

Oikawa pouted at Iwaizumi. “You didn’t like any of the clothes in your wardrobe? I picked them out myself.” Iwaizumi shrugged to cover the fact he had thought the wardrobe was empty without bothering to check. 

“Oh I get it, you thought I did something mean to them? Like put itching powder on all your new clothes?” Oikawa chuckled. “Well I didn’t. Anyways let's go eat!” 

Oikawa turned and made his way to gigantic banquet hall. The very end of the table had two place settings laid out yet no food. Oikawa took the place at the head of the table, while Iwaizumi settled next to him. “So Iwa-chan what would you like to eat?” Oikawa asked head tilted slightly to the side. 

Iwaizumi shrugged. 

“C’mon Iwa-chan you’ve got to have a preference.” Oikawa huffed. “Fine sacrificed babies meant to appease me it is.” Oikawa raised his fingers like he was really going to pop in a dead baby on a platter. 

“Chicken is fine.” Iwaizumi ground out. Demon or not, this guy was a sarcastic asshole. 

Oikawa gave a dazzling smile. “Chicken it is.” He snapped his fingers, the mint green that sprang to life settled over each of their plates. On Iwaizumi’s there was a perfectly roasted chicken breast, fried potatoes and a small bunch of grapes. On Oikawa’s plate, he had a medley of broccoli, cauliflower and squash, potatoes, a couple grapes and an apple. 

“There’s no meat?” Iwaizumi blurted before thinking better. 

Oikawa hummed in confusion, then realized what Iwaizumi meant. “No I’m a vegetarian, I don’t actually eat any meat. But you don’t have to worry Iwa-chan I would never force my dietary preferences on my guest.”

Iwaizumi averted his gaze from the honest sincerity shining in Oikawa’s eyes. He began to eat, surprised that this was easily the best food he had ever had in his life. The simplicity in spices made all the natural flavors shine through and taste so much better. 

“Iwa-chan would you like some wine?” Oikawa asked. 

He shook his head no. “Knights don’t drink.”

Oikawa nodded his head, creating flames that left clear spring water in Iwaizumi’s goblet. In his own, there was some kind of golden yellow wine. 

They ate in awkward silence for a few moments before Oikawa got bored. This was exactly like things were before he had someone to keep him company. “So Iwa-chan, what’s your favorite color?”

He was met with utter silence. A simple refusal to ask such a ridiculous and personal question. 

“I’ll take off a favor~”

Iwa-chan grunted in frustration. “Seriously? Why am I even here?”

“To keep me company.” Oikawa answered simply. 

“Shouldn’t you be out making demonic deals or something?” Iwaizumi asked, glaring at Oikawa. 

Oikawa’s eyes glazed over with just a little bit of hurt showing through. “Iwa-chan is that what you think I do? Accept virgin sacrifices and third born babies in exchange for terrible powers? Well sorry to disappoint but the truth is rather boring. I’m the protector of this forest.”

“Protector of what? The trees?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “No. I protect the fae that live here.” 

Iwaizumi almost didn’t want to ask. “From what?”

“Humans. There are some beastly humans that hunt fae, rip them apart and sell them piece by piece. Or humans who are misinformed and try to barter for power then become violent when things don’t go their way. So fae come here to live and I protect them.” Oikawa smiled warmly and winked. “Don’t worry Iwa-chan while you live here, I’ll protect you too.”

“Silver.”

Oikawa crinkled his nose. “What?”

“My favorite color.” Iwaizumi clarified. “It’s silver.”

Oikawa grinned taking a bite from his apple. Iwaizumi looked down at his near empty plate then back up again. A flash of movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Blinking he looked around and realized that the castle decorations were suddenly silver and a complimentary blue-grey instead of the mint green and white combo when they had arrived. He glared at the Demon King who grinned back. 

“So Iwa-chan why did you become a knight?” Oikawa asked, settling back into his chair, nursing his glass of wine. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Why do you insist on calling me Iwa-chan?”

“I think it’s cute and it suits you.”

“I’m a knight, not cute.” Iwaizumi said with a scowl. 

Oikawa gave a light shrug. “Where does it say in the knight’s code that you can’t be both.”

Iwaizumi opened and closed his mouth several times in an attempt to formulate an answer, failing to do so he fell back into his disgruntled silence. 

Oikawa pouted and nudged him with his foot. “Come on Iwa-chan I answered your question. It's no fair.”

The simple childish logic had Iwaizumi almost smiling. He caught the beginnings of the traitorous expression rearranging his face into his trademark scowl. “My father was a knight so I wanted to be one too. Then I met a kind stranger in the woods, he gave me courage again and I decided I wanted to be like him.”

Oikawa was shocked. He had no idea Iwaizumi even remembered that day so long ago. “Iwa-chan I think I’m going to retire for the evening. You’re welcome to wonder about as long as you like, I even have a library if you’re not tired. Good night.” The Demon King gathered his wine goblet and left the confused knight alone in the dining hall after his abrupt exit. He needed a moment to collect his emotions again before being able to face the brave knight Iwa-chan.


	3. Changeling

Iwaizumi was pretty confused but he didn’t want to talk openly in an unsecure location. He once again took the Demon King's hand, the tugging sensation returned until they were standing in front of a roaring fire in the sitting room of Oikawa’s great castle. “Why did someone leave a baby in a tree?”

Oikawa sighed. “Some humans thought their baby was a changeling so they offered it back to the fae in exchange for their ‘real’ baby. The poor child, he must be sick.”

“But that’s ridiculous.” Iwaizumi argued. 

“I know. But I’m going to heal this baby and return him to his parents. I’m afraid I perpetuate the rumor, however I won’t let an innocent babe suffer due to the ignorance of his parents who were unhappy with his health conditions.”

Iwaizumi frowned. “Can you heal him?”

Oikawa smiled brightly. “Of course! Would you like to hold him Iwa-chan?”

“Uh okay.” Iwaizumi walked over and mimicked Oikawa’s arms to gently take the baby. One look at his scowling visage and the baby was wailing again. 

“Awww Iwa-chan you’re scaring him.”

Iwaizumi looked absolutely panicked. “He’s scaring me!”

Oikawa grinned and rolled his eyes. “Fine give him here, you can get the herbs.” Oikawa took the baby back, wasting no time in making doe eyes at the human causing him to erupt in a fit of giggles. 

“You’re pretty good with it.” Iwaizumi observed, watching the baby laugh at the Demon King’s cooky faces. 

“Iwa-chan it’s a baby not an ‘it’.” Oikawa bounced the baby up and down. “Alright Iwa-chan I need you to get lavender, cherry blossom, cloves and carnations. They’re all in the raised garden and in my study.” Iwaizumi nodded immediately running off to get the herbs. “I bet you’re hungry aren’t you cutie?” Oikawa asked the baby, walking off towards the kitchen. He got out his pitcher of fresh milk conjuring a bottle for the baby. He put a drop of honey in to sweeten the milk then used his green flames to heat it to a soothing temperature. “There we go. Drink up and grow big and strong. Maybe you’ll even be a gallant knight like our Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi cleared his throat to alert Oikawa to his presence and strolled into the kitchen, plants in hand. “Oh Iwa-chan you’re back.” Oikawa blushed just a bit. “Okay we need to dry all of them and grind them up. Can you put them over the fire please?”

Iwaizumi complied then stood by Oikawa to watch the happy baby eat. 

“Isn’t he adorable?” Oikawa shifted so Iwaizumi had a better view of the cute little human. “I wish I could just keep you forever!” Oikawa grinned wider, absolutely smitten with the babe swaddled in his arms. 

“Why don’t you?” Iwaizumi asked without really thinking of the consequences, but the curiosity simply overwhelmed him. Oikawa was THE Demon King he could do whatever he wanted, who was going to stop him?

Oikawa rolled his eyes and looked at him. “Iwa-chan I can’t just keep him. What kind of a life would he have growing up in solitude in a forest? He would be cut off from his own kind and shunned for the rest of his life. While I don’t relish the thought of giving him back to the barbarians who left him in a tree, it's still a better life than I could give him.”

Iwaizumi was stunned into utter silence, this guy was not exactly living up to his fearsome reputation. Instead he was showing more consideration than most of the humans he himself had known in his life. 

“Iwa-chan I think the plants are done. Can you grind them up for me?”

Iwaizumi carefully removed them from the fire, relishing in the spicy aroma from the cloves. He took extra care to grind each and every one up into a fine powder. 

“Alright Iwa-chan you have to hold him, so I can do the rest. Try not to glare at the baby this time.” Oikawa handed the baby over, then took the powder. He mixed it with an ungent he pulled out of the cabinet until it had the consistency of a thick paste. Oikawa drew a symbol on the babe’s stomach then on his forehead. The knight had never seen anything remotely symbol to the strange whirls. The Demon King began chanting rhythmically in words that made no sense. The words seemed to echo and fall in on themselves and Iwaizumi could feel the power exuding from him in the air. The marks seemed to fade into the baby completely disappearing. 

When he was finished he smiled brightly. “Alright Iwa-chan he’ll be fine now. I’ll wrap him up in a cloak and put him back in the tree for his parents to find. You should go back to bed you look pretty tired.”

Iwaizumi hesitated for a moment, but he figured if Oikawa had wanted to harm the baby he would have already done it. So he nodded then went back to bed, dreaming of a mysterious kindly stranger who’s face he couldn’t remember. 

Oikawa wrapped the baby tightly and rocked him. Singing sweet lullabies until he was lured into a sound sleep. “I wish you all the luck in the world sweet one.” He placed the baby back into the hollow and turned invisible at the edge of the clearing. The parents eventually returned to find the baby healthy and wholesome waiting for them in the tree. The joy on their faces at least assured Oikawa that the baby would now be well taken care of. He portaled himself back to his castle, allowing the exhaustion and illness to overtake him. The Demon King Oikawa didn’t even make it back to his bedroom as he collapsed.


	4. Pain Fly Away

Iwaizumi woke up around noon surprised the annoying demon king hadn’t bothered him before that. Deciding that he would scrounge something up for food he made his way to the kitchen. Something about the night before was bothering him. Perhaps it was the face that the Demon King had healed a sick baby with no compensation? Come to think of it the Demon King had returned the baby alone, perhaps he did ask for payment from the parents after all? Completely lost in thought, Iwaizumi almost tripped over Oikawa’s prone form.

“Shit!” Iwaizumi stooped down and rolled Oikawa over. He looked flushed, a sheen of sweat coated his clammy face and his breathing was shallow and labored. Damn the knights code, he couldn’t just leave him there in the hallway. Iwaizumi grumbled about the ‘shitty demon’ as he heaved Oikawa across his shoulders, dragging him to his room. He was surprisingly heavy for looking so frail. “Bastard! You couldn’t have passed out in your own room?” The knight escorted him all the way to his room, where he unceremoniously dumped him on the bed. 

Oikawa groaned, his large brown eyes fluttering open. “Iwa-chan?”

“You damn idiot! Don’t go passing out like that!” Iwaizumi growled and rolled his eyes. “I didn’t even know Demon King’s could get sick.”

“I can’t.” Oikawa mumbled, a shiver wracking his form. He crawled under the blankets and drew his knees up to his chest. “In order to save that baby, I had to take the sickness into myself. I will heal but it’s going to take some time. All magic comes with a price Iwa-chan.” Oikawa seemed to be at his limit. That small amount of talking had taken its toll and he drifted back off into a fitful sleep. 

Iwaizumi was at a loss for what to do. Oikawa had known this would happen when he healed that baby. He had even said the night before that he had done this before. How many times had he passed out in a hallway to wait until his body stitched itself back together? His conscious wouldn’t leave him alone. He was a demon, he was supposed to be doing evil things and hurting people. But the only thing Iwa-chan had seen since he got here was self-sacrificing bull shit. 

Iwaizumi stood and made his way to the kitchen. If that damn demon was pulling something on him he would kill him later, until then he was going to at least make sure he ate. After a bit of searching Iwa-chan found the ingredients to make a porridge. Once the porridge was happily simmering, he made some tea to go with it. He gathered the meager meal on a trey and went back to visit the demon. 

Oikawa was drenched in sweat, but a quick hand to his forehead revealed his fever had broken. “Hey wake up.” Iwaizumi said, attempting to gently shake Oikawa awake. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whined, immediately dissolving into a coughing fit. 

“Come on, sit up and eat something.” Iwa-chan gently moved the Demon King so he was in a sitting position propped up against the pillows. He placed the trey next to Oikawa and poured him a cup of tea, passing it over silently. 

“My gallant knight, taking such sweet care of me.” Oikawa gave a weak smile and took a sip of the tea. It was bitter and not great, but the knight had shown such care to brew it. So Oikawa drank the whole cup and asked for another. The porridge was similarly terrible tasting but he did start to feel better with something in his stomach. 

After all the dishes were removed, Oikawa settled back down in the bed. “Are you in any pain?” Iwaizumi asked, his scowling visage devoid of even an ounce of sympathy. Oikawa knew he was concerned, and that was enough. 

“My head does hurt a bit Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pouted at the knight. 

Iwaizumi frowned and got a crease in between his eyebrows. He reached over and put a warm gentle hand to Oikawa’s forehead. “Pain, pain fly away.” He whispered the incantation, then removed his hand as if trying to drag the pain out. 

Oikawa sat bolt upright in the bed. “Iwa-chan you remember?” 

“Remember what?” Iwaizumi heart pounded, startled by Oikawa’s sudden movement. 

Oikawa’s brown eyes held a tinge of sadness as he settled back down under the blankets. “It’s nothing.”

“Are you going delusional or something?”

“Iwa-chan that’s so mean!” Oikawa closed his eyes, wondering if maybe he was delusional. Regardless he absolutely knew in his heart some part of Iwaizumi remembered the encounter those years ago. 

Iwaizumi gathered the dishes about to leave the demon to his rest, when Oikawa grabbed a hold of his wrist. “Can you stay Iwa-chan? Please?”

“No.” Iwaizumi frowned. Why the hell should he stay anyways?

“I’ll take off a favor if you stay and I can hold your hand until I fall asleep.” Oikawa wasn’t looking at him, but his eyes held a desperate look. 

Iwaizumi heaved a large sigh. “Two favors.” 

Oikawa quickly nodded his head, and took a hold of Iwa-chan’s hand. It was calloused from years of sword play, but it was warm. Oikawa’s breathing turned even as he fell back asleep seeming at peace with the world. If the knight felt like being generous he would even say the demon looked cute sleeping with his hand clutched to him like that. Hell the man would be attractive if he didn’t have those damn demon horns. Iwaizumi glared hatefully at them, unsure how he was supposed to feel toward Oikawa. He was being held against his will here, but he wasn’t being mistreated. Iwaizumi laid his head down on the edge of Oikawa’s bed. Why had Oikawa been so weird earlier? What was he supposed to remember? Iwaizumi didn’t know, he closed his eyes his feelings at war with each other. 

* * *

 

Iwaizumi was in the forest, lost and frightened. He didn’t know where to go or what to do. His head hurt and he was hungry. Was he going to die here? Fear washed over him. Irrational fear that he would remain there lost and lonely for the rest of his life. He tried to move to find someone, anyone, but his feet remained rooted to the ground. 

“Human child why do you cry?” A soft voice asked, it seemed to echo all around him. Just like that the fear was gone, replaced by serenity. “Would you like me to take the pain away?” The gentle voice asked. 

Yes. Iwaizumi didn’t know how to make his voice work, but he wanted to stop hurting. He wanted this voice to take the pain away. 

“Very well. I will do as you wish.” The voice morphed into a person right before his eyes. The Demon King Oikawa towered above him, but he was not afraid. This person would not hurt him, he was certain. Green flames sprang to life and enveloped his whole body. They left a warm fuzzy feeling wherever they swept leaving Iwaizumi to feel happy and relieved. 

“Pain, pain fly away.”

* * *

 

Iwaizumi jumped awake and looked down at the strange Demon King. Their fingers were still interlocked, Iwaizumi had in fact tightened his hold during the strange dream. He felt so familiar, like a wonderful memory long forgotten. What did any of it mean?


End file.
